Babe with the Power
by ChelseaDE
Summary: Legends are real. Great Dragon survives and begins 'War against Magic' in year 2003. In 2014, billions magical and non magical have died, governments and cities have fallen. Only one woman can save the world & kill the dragon.But she's going to need help.
1. Chapter 1

Babe with the power

Disclaimer: I do not own, affilate or have any ties to the creators, producers, writers, or actors of 'Merlin.' I write for my own pleasure of writing. I do hope you enjoy.

Note: This story begins in the year 2014. When my OC time travels, she enters Camalot during the beginning of 'Merlin's' second season. The world in 2014 in my story is very alike yet extordinarily different than the world you know. This story is based off a world where the legends and history and Arthur, Camalot and Merlin did indeed exist. We will dive into this world in a later chapter.

Chapter One

"Death seems to follow you, young witch," observed the Great Dragon as he surveyed the damage he inflicted on the already ruined city.

The young witch wiped her fallen tear off her best friend's cheek. She said nothing as she held his body close to hers. She could already feel his body growing cold. She couldn't believe he was dead. She couldn't believe she was the cause of his death. He was all she had since the Dragon had killed her parents two years before. Now she was all alone in an unforgiving chaotic world.

"The only thing following me is you!" she screamed, turning her gaze toward the large mystical creature. "What do you want from me?" she sobbed, laying the body of her best friend, Gavin, down lovingly. Even in death he was still ruggedly handsome with short, thick chocolate brown hair and perfect dream-boy facial features.

The Dragon blinked at her questionably. "I neither want nor demand anything from you witch. I killed the boy because he is not part of your future. Your destiny is of magic and he did not have one mystical bone in his body," explained the Dragon as the young woman stood to face him.

"That does not matter! I cared for him!" she yelled, her turquoise eyes turning a blazing shade of orange as she talked. "I promise to the Gods above; on the graves of all my loved ones and everyone who died at your hands that I will take my vengeance. I swear that with the last ounce of oxygen left in my body and my last heartbeat that I will stop you. And I will take pleasure in killing you," she threatened, glaring at the creature, fists clenched.

The smug Dragon seemed to smile at her. "I've lived for many millennia… and I know there is only one person who could help you. One person in all of existence who is as powerful as yourself; unfortunately, he died several thousand years ago."

"Don't underestimate me, especially if you believe I am as powerful as you say," replied the young sorceress. "Look into my eyes you son of a bitch, because I'm the one who will kill you."

The Dragon stared at her, his smile fading only ever slightly.

* * *

Kairi looked over the contents she planned to pack. Some articles of clothing, beauty products and toiletries, her only spell book and her cell phone. She figured she would need something more than a bottle of shampoo or tube of mascara that would prove her time traveler story if she was ever discovered. She sighed and waved her hand. The once still contents lying quietly on her bed jumped to life and packed themselves into her expanding pouch she made herself. The pouch itself was a clearance item at the once popular store 'Claire's' and the expanding spell was sort of a specialty of the young girl. The pouch would always look empty, but one could virtually put anything inside no matter the size or weight of the object.

She grabbed her tan trench coat from her front room foyer. True, it was made for a man, but she loved the way it looked on her, so it quickly became her favorite coat. She slipped the pouch inside one of the pockets and locked up her parents small run down home for the last time.

She made for the woods quickly and quietly. Even at midnight, people would be out and about trying to rob and rape unsuspecting women out of their purses and even lives. It had been two weeks since her encounter with the Great Dragon, and she was still incredibly upset about everything that had happened. She was intent on stopping everything that happened since the Great Dragon started the war. She was intent on saving the lives of the six billion people who lived on the Earth. She was going to save the cities, the technology, the commerce and everything the twenty-first century had become known for. She wasn't going to fail, but first she needed help. Help from a very powerful wizard; the very father of magic- Merlin.

She had spent the last two weeks researching time traveling spells. Most were either tossed out because they were faked or proven not to work. Others were trashed because it would most likely kill the traveler. Just as Kairi was about to give up, she found the one spell she believed would work. It gave her about an eighty percent chance of survival with just enough left over magic for one or two major spells. Three to four minor spells, give or take. She would need at least one major spell once she arrived. The research said it would take at least three weeks to recover from the magic depletion.

She found the clearing she would need in order to complete the time traveling spell. She was incredibly nervous. Not very many magical beings had ever attempted such a feat, and most never lived to tell the tale in either time-zone. She took one last glance around her world. A world she would never see again.

She took a deep breath. She cleared her mind and concentrated on one thing: Merlin. The trees around her started to spin, faster and faster until everything was a blur. Kairi became disoriented as the spinning continued until everything around her changed. Night into day, bare clearing into a lush green forest appeared around her, the spinning slowing down. She blinked, took another deep breath, and passed out on the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Guies knocked on the door to Merlin's bedroom just after dawn. Breakfast was just about ready and the boy was going to be needed in Prince Arthur's chambers soon for morning duties.

"Merlin, get up. You are going to be late," said Guies as he took a few steps into the boy's room. Merlin rolled over and covered his face with his blankets. He moaned. Guies smiled. "Breakfast is almost ready… Be downstairs in five minutes."

Merlin moaned and Guies could see the blankets shift as he walked out of the room. Merlin was not necessarily a morning person. He sat up and yawned, running his hand through his hair. He bathed quickly and dressed in his usual before heading downstairs to meet Guies and eat a small breakfast before heading to work.

Guies had already sat down to breakfast. He was eating quietly, while the untouched plate across from him sat untouched, longing to be eaten. Merlin graciously took his seat and started eating after saying a quick good morning to his guardian.

"No time to talk… Arthur will have me mucking out his stables if I'm late again…" Merlin said, stuffing his mouth with the gray chunky breakfast Guies served. Although it looked horrendous, it tasted quite good.

Guies smiled. "Well, we wouldn't want that. You will be meeting me in the throne room today right? King Arish and his daughter, Princess Riana will be arriving in Camelot today along with their closest servants. One of which I am excited to see again…"

"See again? What do you mean?" Merlin asked curiously, an eyebrow rising slightly.

"The Princess Riana's maid-servant, Karina; when she was a baby… only six months or so, I helped get her out of Camelot," Guies said, clearing away his plate.

Merlin looked perplexed. "Why's that?"

"She had extraordinary magical abilities, even at such a young age. She's perhaps the female equivalent to you."

"To me? I thought you said you've never met anyone like me?" Merlin asked, clearing his own plate.

"I had forgotten about her until I heard she was coming with the King. Karina could levitate objects with her mind at three months old. Only about a foot off the ground, but still for a newborn, that was quite a feat. At five months old, her parents were executed. I was bound by a promise to help her escape," Guies explained, sitting back down at the table.

Merlin looked quite curious to learn more. "Uther executed them? Were they magical?"

"Yes to both questions. They were very skilled. Her father, Lexion helped me learn some of the trade. He was so proud of his daughter. But circumstances during that dark time… anyone who appeared different were immediately considered magical. You see, Karina had the most beautiful full head of fiery red hair you had ever seen," Guies explained.

"Uther feared she was magical because of her red hair?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. How many people have you seen with red hair? She was feared and targeted by almost everyone," Guies said. "For years I've wanted to know what had become of her, but I feared what would happen if Uther ever found out."

"Well, looks like this afternoon, you will find out," Merlin said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and running out the door.

* * *

Kairi looked over herself in the reflection in the flowing river below. She definitely looked like some sort of part. Black pants, black two-inch heeled boots tied up quite nicely; a burnt orange off the shoulder peasant shirt that cut off three inches above her pant line, tied together with a copper corset. Her hair was fiery red, natural and beautiful to her. It was cut in many layers and fell just above her chest, a style no one dared to have in this time and place. Her bright neon green eyes seemed to smile as she looked herself over once more.

She could feel her spell working perfectly. Soon, this King Arish and his daughter would be passing by and she would sneak into their party, unknowingly accepted and known by all. Then to Camelot, where even Uther Penndragon would accept her as a servant. She would meet Guies, who believes now that he saved her, smuggled her out of Camelot when she was a baby. And maybe, just maybe, she would meet the father of all magic, Merlin himself.

Kairi couldn't help but feel excited. She was in the medieval times. She was going to meet the legends themselves, legends she learned about from birth. She remembered in middle school how she played the role of 'Guinevere' in middle school; how Bobby Fenwick, the hottest boy in her class and football quarterback played 'Arthur.' She was nervous and excited about kissing him good luck, even if it were on the cheek. Now only a day's march from here, live the real people who made the legends that children reenact for ages to come.

Over the rustling of the trees Kairi could hear the movement of carriages and hooves of horses. She smiled. _That's my ride._ She thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and raced towards the sounds. Only minutes of rushing through the brush, and she found the carriages. She jumped out in line and walked with them, as kin. No one thought differently, no one grabbed their swords to challenge her presence. Instead, a welcoming man servant smiled at her.

"Karina, where have you been?" He asked, walking in step with her.

"I went to go fill up my canteen… We are still a day's march from Camelot, are we not?" Kairi asked, taking a drink of water, making the man believe she was thirsty.

"We will be there in a matter of hours at this rate… No worries," said the man, smiling kindly at her.

* * *

The court assembled quietly, like they usually do whenever an esteemed guest visits the prosperous city. The King sat atop his throne, his darling Ward by his side, and his knights surrounding him. His most trusted advisors and servants watching from the background, Merlin and Guies included.

The guards stepped back as the doors opened to welcome King Arish and Princess Riana. Uther stood up and smiled, walking over to the King and embracing him in friendship. The Princess stood just behind him, and a few feet behind that stood the few humble loyal servants that accompanied them.

The red headed woman definitely stood out. Merlin could see her from beside Guies, and he smiled slightly. She was definitely beautiful. Her red hair and bright green eyes were unmistakable amongst the brown haired brown eyed people around her. Her wardrobe was different from the others as well. The females around her were wearing humble dresses in plain colors while she was wearing pants, bright colors and fancy boots. She also had a belt with a sword attached to it. She was definitely a beautiful mystery.

"There is Karina… She has grown up beautifully…" remarked Guies as he pointed the woman out to the Warlock.

"She is definitely pretty…" Merlin agreed.

Merlin watched her intently as the King's conversed lightly around everyone. She was scanning the room silently, a look of curiosity upon her face. Then her gaze turned to him, and their eyes met; his light blue with her bright green. For several moments, the world around them seemed to disappear, until only they existed. Only when the visitors were excused did their stance break, and Merlin couldn't help but smile as she turned away and walked gracefully out of the room with the others.


End file.
